oriental_empiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Edicts
Grand Commandant Our enemies are many, and a ruler cannot be everywhere at once.Therefore let us appoint a commandant to organize the army, and to lead it when the ruler is otherwise engaged. * Permanent Effects ** Add General Character ** Authority -1 * Cancellation Effects ** Authority -1 for 20 turns * ''Requires 80 upkeep'' Promotion in Battle Our army will be more efficient if we promote the capable men regardless of birth. Let our soldiers gather the heads of the enemy they slay, and let them be promoted on the basic of number of heads they gather. * Temporary Effects ** Noble Unrest +10% for 20 turns * Permanent Effects ** Peasant Unrest -10% ** Food Production x 0.90 ** Battle Morale +1 * Cancellation Effects ** Peasant Unrest +20% for 20 turns ** Authority -1 for 20 turns * ''Prerequisite technology:'' Fubing Militia System Let us establish a system to improve the quality of our soldiers. Able bodied men will be allocated land to farm, but in return shall be summoned for a period of military training each year, and will be expected to serve in time of war. * Permanent Effects ** Militia and Tribesmen Availability x 1.50 ** Militia Attack +20% * Cancellation Effects ** Authority -1 for 20 turns * ''Requires 500 upkeep'' * ''Prerequisite technology:'' Enlist a Shi There are a number of educated gentlemen travelling the land providing guidance in the arts of war and rulership. Let us appoint one such to act as councilor assist leading the armies and governing the cities. * Permanent Effects ** Add Bureaucrat Character ** Noble Unrest +5% * ''Requires 120 upkeep'' * ''Prerequisite technology:'' Appoint a Strategist There are several prominent men who have devoted their lives to the study of military matters, and composed famous books on the art of war. Let us persuade one such to join our employ, that our forces may be more skillfully commanded. * Permanent Effects ** Add General Character ** Noble Unrest +5% * ''Requires 150 upkeep'' * ''Prerequisite technology:'' Standard Weights and Measures Let a system of standard weights and measures be established across the land, that trade may be more easily accomplished. Those who refuse to use the standards shall be harshly punished. * Temporary Effects ** Noble Unrest +20% for 10 turns ** Peasant Unrest +20% for 10 turns * Permanent Effects ** Trade x 1.20 * Cancellation Effects ** Authority -1 for 20 turns * ''Requires 1000 gold to Issue Edict'' * ''Prerequisite technology:'' Seek a Minor Loan Our economy is fundamentally strong, and our revenue sufficient. Yet at the present time we are faced with many necessary expenses. Let us borrow a little from a private bank until our accounts balance better. * Permanent Effects ** Receive Money 1000 * Cancellation Effects ** This edict lasts 5 turns and may not be cancelled during that time. * ''Requires 250 upkeep'' * ''Prerequisite technology:'' Seek a Major Loan The realm faces many dangers and expenses which our current income cannot meet. Yet private banks hold vast reserves of money which could be put to better use. Let us demand that they put aside their selfish greed, and loan that money to the state for the common good. * Permanent Effects ** Receive Money 2500 * Cancellation Effects ** This edict lasts 20 turns and may not be cancelled during that time. * ''Requires 200 upkeep'' * ''Prerequisite technology:'' Trade Venture We have heard that merchants are making great profits by organizing trade expeditions to foreign lands. Since the state's coffers are full, let us invest in one of these ventures, so that we too may reap the rewards. * Permanent Effects ** Receive Income 250 * Cancellation Effects ** This edict lasts 25 turns and may not be cancelled during that time. * ''Requires 3000 gold to Issue Edict'' * ''Prerequisite technology:'' Patronize The Arts It has come to our attention that many of the fine artists in the state are diverted by the mundane need to earn an income to support themselves and their family. Therefore let the finest writers, poets and painters present themselves at the court, and be granted a stipend that they may devote themselves entirely to their artistic endeavors. * Permanent Effects ** Culture +2 * Cancellation Effects ** Noble Unrest +5% for 10 turns * ''Requires 200 upkeep'' * ''Prerequisite technology:'' Official Historian Memory is fickle, and there are many differing accounts of events past. To prevent such happening in the future, let us appoint a historian to record the correct account of affairs at court, and to banish the scurrilous lies and rumors that will otherwise abound. * Permanent Effects ** Authority +1 ** Culture +1 * Cancellation Effects ** Noble Unrest +5% for 10 turns * ''Requires 100 upkeep'' * ''Prerequisite technology:'' Central Bureaucracy The affairs of the kingdom have become so numerous and complicated that it has become almost impossible to oversee them all from the palace. Therefore let us divide the duties of state, and appoint suitable persons as officials to have responsibility for them. A chancellor shall be appointed over them all, with the authority to act on behalf of the ruler. * Temporary Effects ** Noble Unrest +25% for 20 turns * Permanent Effects ** Add Bureaucrat Character ** Peasant Unrest -10% ** Authority +2 * Unlock Edicts ** Private Land Ownership ** Land Redistribution ** Salt Tax ** Imperial University ** Civil Service Examinations ** Imperial Secretary * Cancellation Effects ** Authority -1 for 20 turns * ''Requires 500 upkeep'' * ''Prerequisite technology:'' Ban Dangerous Books Many well born men are reading the tales of the great kings of old, and comparing our own rule to them unfavorably. These studies have no practical use, and only lead to dissatisfaction and division in society. Let us therefore ban anyone, on pain of death, from possessing books, save for those few that discuss useful arts. Let all books be gathered and burned, so that the will cause no more trouble. * Permanent Effects ** Noble Unrest +10% ** Authority +3 ** Culture -5 * Cancellation Effects ** Culture -3 for 20 turns * ''Requires 500 gold to Issue Edict'' * ''Prerequisite technology:'' Private Arms Ban There are too many commoners in possession of weapons. Many turn to banditry and others are disrespectful of their social superiors. From this day no-one of the peasant class shall possess a weapon of war, on pain of death. * Temporary Effects ** Peasant Unrest +30% for 20 turns * Permanent Effects ** Peasant Unrest -20% ** Noble Unrest -10% ** Militia and Tribesmen Availability x 0.50 * Cancellation Effects ** Noble Unrest +20% for 20 turns * ''Prerequisite technology:'' Enter Warring States Era The world is changing, there is more and more warfare and armies are becoming ever larger. If we are to survive, we must reorganize the state to be able to mobilize resources on a larger scales. Let us therefore discard outdated ideas and practices and prepare ourselves to face the era of the Warring States * Permanent Effects ** Enable Technologies and Units * Cancellation Effects ** This edict may not be cancelled. Gentlemen Ride Horses The chariot has become outdated as a mode of war, yet the aristocracy persist in fighting from them. Henceforth, they shall reserve their vehicles for parades, and answer the summons for war with themselves and their retainers mounted on fine horses in the modern manner. * Permanent Effects ** Change Units Available * Cancels Edicts ** Gentlemen Ride Chariots * Cancellation Effects ** This edict may not be cancelled. * ''Prerequisite technology:'' Enter Imperial Era States are growing ever larger and more powerful, so the practices that were sufficient for a time of small kingdoms will no longer suffice. Therefore let us reorganize the state so that we may confront and subdue these powerful nations, and prepare the way for the Son of Heaven to rule over all of the Earth. * Permanent Effects ** Enable Technologies and Units * Cancellation Effects ** This edict may not be cancelled. Equal Field System The old way of dividing the land has fallen in decline, and rich families hold vast estates, yet pay no taxes. Let us declare that all land belongs to the state. Let each person in the realm be allocated an area of land to farm, and let them pay taxes on its produce. Upon their death they shall return the land so that it may be allocated to a new occupant. * Temporary Effects ** Noble Unrest +10% for 10 turns * Permanent Effects ** Grain Tax 3: Per Person * Cancels Edicts ** Well Field System * Cancellation Effects ** This edict may not be cancelled. * ''Prerequisite technology:'' Relocate Nobles The noble families are grown proud and lazy in their country estates, and are disdainful of our authority. Let them come and live in the capital where they may serve us better, and we can keep an eye on their schemes. * Temporary Effects ** Noble Unrest +20% for 20 turns * Permanent Effects ** Authority +2 * Cancellation Effects ** Authority -1 for 20 turns * ''Prerequisite technology:'' Gentlemen Ride Chariots Well Field System Private Land Ownership Land Redistribution Salt Tax Imperial University Civil Service Examinations Imperial Secretary